


A Consort, A King and A Knight

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Confused Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Court Sorcerer Merlin (Merlin), Druids, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Good Morgana (Merlin), M/M, Merlin's trying his best, Mutual Pining, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: Merlin's awkwardly explaining the fact that he has a wife, while the Knight he's in love with watches.Oops.
Relationships: Freya/Merlin (Merlin), Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 291





	A Consort, A King and A Knight

‘Uh, Arthur, as much as I agree with the plan…’

‘Brilliant! Then it’s sorted.’ Arthur nodded to the other members of the Round Table, before the Court Sorcerer shook his head.

‘I cannot marry her, even if it’s just till Spring.’ Lady Cassidy was a lovely woman, she truly was. Arthur had promised to help her escape her binding marriage contract, and the plan really was fool-proof. One of them would marry her, then the King would annul the marriage in the Spring, allowing her to return to her lands and rule them in her own right.

Merlin sighed. Arthur just _had_ to pick him. Of course, it was probably to do with the fact that Percival, Lancelot and Elyan were spoken for. Gwaine, well he’d get into far too much trouble if he actually married, and that left Leon. But Leon was a high-ranking noble, so it would do no good for him to marry the Lady Cassidy.

‘Why not?’ Arthur questioned, looking at him in confusion.

Morgana offered out a sympathetic smile, knowing exactly why. Lancelot must have suspected, he had heard of her before, of course.

‘I… I’m already married.’

Logically, he should have told Arthur. Or at the very least, he should have told Guinevere. The Queen might have been able to persuade her husband to look to someone else for Lady Cassidy’s protection.

Anyway, back to the table of his friends, who had gone very silent.

Gwaine was staring at him like Merlin had just broken his heart.

He probably had.

‘Repeat that.’ Arthur dared, voice low as Merlin awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

‘I’m married. Officially. In the eyes of the Old Religion.’ The Court Sorcerer waited for anything, for a word of support, or anger, but Arthur simply turned to Gwaine.

‘Sir Gwaine, would you…’

‘I’d be honoured to take the Lady Cassidy’s hand, Princess.’ Gwaine said, even if his eyes darted to Merlin, hurt and confused.

‘Merlin.’

‘Yes, Sire?’ He used the title in an attempt to appease the King, who simply glared at him.

‘Are you going to introduce us to your wife?’ Merlin looked over to Morgana, before staring back at the King.

There really was no way to avoid this.

**

Freya laughed, disarming another one of the Druids before ducking a blow that came sailing over her shoulder. The man in front feinted to the right, trying to lull her forward out of her defensive position, but she was no fool. Her Magic warned her that another mortal was trying to approach, so she quickly disarmed the man in front, before rolling out of the way as the sword hit the dirt.

Her tether to the Lake allowed her to remain in the Druid camp, teaching them how to better serve the Old Religion. Teaching them to defend themselves had been her husband’s idea, and Freya had been more than happy to adopt the lessons.

She charged, careful to watch where the blade went as she used her weight to knock the man off-balance, flipping him over her shoulder as she twisted the wrist that held the sword.

A round of applause broke her concentration, the Lady of the Lake reaching to help the Druid up. He bowed low, before moving back to the side-lines, Freya turning to see Merlin moving through the Camp.

‘Merlin!’ She called, sheathing the sword at her hip and meeting him half-way. She didn’t miss the way he blushed as those around bowed to him, the way he quickly snatched her hand up and bowed to kiss it.

‘My lady.’ Ever a charmer, she thought, chuckling.

‘Stop with that, why are you here? I thought Arthur…’ Freya halted, because she could clearly see where Arthur Pendragon was.

He was staring at her.

His Knights were in tight formation behind him, the High Priestess and the Queen alongside, Freya’s eyes drifting to Merlin’s Knight. She was more than aware her husband was head-over-heels in love with the rebellious man, and she could see why. He was charming, handsome, yet held a danger in his eyes that Merlin would find addicting.

Arthur may know that Merlin was the King of the Druids, but he had not been aware of Freya. Clearly, he was now, staring at her as she approached.

‘King Arthur, it’s a pleasure to meet you.’ She bowed, rather than curtseyed, considering she was dressed in trousers and light armour.

The King blinked, before his gaze narrowed.

‘You’re her?’

‘Arthur!’ Merlin scolded, stepping beside Freya sharply.

‘I’m Freya, milord. Consort of Emrys.’ She looked across to her husband, who shot her a weary smile, before the two of them looked back to Arthur.

‘Consort.’ He said, and Freya offered out a smile.

‘You may know me as the Lady of the Lake.’ That got a reaction from several of the Knights, gasps that echoed Arthur’s look of shock.

‘The Goddess of Avalon?’ Her nickname had spread far faster than she thought.

‘Yes, milord.’ Merlin’s hand sought hers, fingers entwining briefly and squeezing.

‘And the two of you are… married.’

‘It was the only way for me to remain on land. Merlin bound his soul to mine, so I could teach his people.’ She explained carefully, watching what she told him.

Arthur just stared at her.

‘It’s an honour to meet you, Lady Freya.’ Morgana stepped out from the line, bobbing a curtsey respectfully, Freya beaming.

‘And you, High Priestess. I’ve heard so much about your Magic!’

‘Arthur, come and sit down.’ Merlin guided, ignoring the two of them as he went to his King,

**

‘You know, he never stops talking about you.’ Freya nudged Gwaine’s shoulder, watching as the Knight looked over to the Warlock. Merlin was trying to convince Arthur that staying in the Druid camp for the night was not the worst idea, and that the feast was in his honour.

‘He didn’t tell me he had a wife.’ Gwaine wasn’t angry, she realised. He was scared. Whether or losing Merlin, or her, she couldn’t tell.

‘Probably because it was far too painful. He had to watch me die, Sir Gwaine. I’m afraid that does things to a person.’ She looked over to her husband, to where he was winding Arthur up, the King scowling and threatening to throw something at him.

‘I did not expect you to approve.’ Gwaine added, slowly smirking at her.

She saw it then, the real reason Merlin loved him. The way his eyes lit up, the mischievous nature that would call to Merlin like a siren.

‘It was hard not to.’ She pointed out, before looking at him in shock as he rose up. Gwaine turned, before offering out his hand.

‘May I have the honour of your company, my Lady?’

Oh, she had a feeling they were going to get along brilliantly.


End file.
